Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation
(Not to be confused with BTDi, which is completely unrelated.) Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation (BTDI) is a mock-up hybrid of BTD5 and BTD6 (and in few aspects, BATTD) and thus has features from said games. Of course, BTDI introduces numerous new towers, bloons, heroes, upgrades, and lots of other features, as well as an entirely revamped and streamlined attacking tower classification. This page is heavily under construction and a complete mess in its current state; it will be organized soon! To do list: Finish new towers Finish new art Make new title screen; the current one is good, but old art is now inconsistent with new art Blurb * BTDI premieres a whole cast of new towers, including: ** the sharpshooting Archer Monkey, whose bow fires sharp arrows from long range ** the beat-dropping Funky Monkey, whose oversize speaker blasts out damaging soundwaves ** the resourceful Rubber Harvester, who utilizes the remains of bloons as projectiles ** the blazing Torch Monkey, whose torch lights nearby bloons on fire ** the waterborne Monkey Marine, who shoots forceful jets of water from the seas ** the fierce Melee Monkey, who punches bloons to oblivion ** the jestful Monkey Juggler, who tosses volleys of splattering berries in quick succession ** the beaming Prism Carrier, whose oversize prism steadily aims a deadly, focused beam of light ** WIP ** the melodious Monkey Bard, whose interchangeable instruments sound series of damaging music notes ** WIP ** the fey Arcane Monkey, who weaves up charges of arcane energy ** the medicative Injection Monkey, who syringes unstable chemicals from afar ** WIP ** the hardworking Miner Monkey, who lobs anti-armor pickaxes ** the savage Monkey Chicken, who pecks down bloons at close range and ruffles spreads of feathers at medium range ** and the sharpening and insightful Beacon Building, that increases the pierce of all towers in range among other upgradeable benefits * Includes all towers from BTD5, including the Dartling Gunner, the Monkey Engineer, and the Bloonchipper, along with the Alchemist Monkey and the Druid Monkey from BTD6! (also Monkey Academy too, which supposedly exists soon) * Tier VI Upgrades are extra powerful and exclusive upgrades; each upgrade can only be beheld by one tower. * New Heroes: Pioneer Original, Ai and Cuckoo, and 18 others, including 4 from BATTD! * New Special Agents, such as the Convert-A-Tron and the Spectrum Splatter! * Note: The Tertiary Class, which includes the Electrician Monkey (the alleged cousin of the Monkey Engineer except with a weaponized tesla coil zapper instead of a nail gun) and the Yoyo Monkey (a yoyo enthusiast with a kylie boomerang-esque way of attack), along with the heroes Pirouette, Graph, and W.I.P., are all part of the Downloadable League of Computers (DLC) expansion for BTDI. Title Screen Versions Gameplay Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Main Gameplay|Main Gameplay Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Damage Types|Damage Types Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Statistics and Effectivenesses|Statistics & Effectivenesses Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Game Modes|Game Modes Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Iteration Differences|Iteration Differences Towers and Upgrades Towers (previously called "Monkeys" in BTD6, but were changed back to towers because Tack Shooters are not Monkeys) became organized into classes in BTD6, and in BTDI they still are. There are six classes of towers in BTDI: Primary, Secondary, Military, Magic, Support, and Special. The first four are each composed of a hearty number of eight towers, whilst the fifth one (Support) is composed of nine. The last one (Special) consists of towers specially reserved for certain missions and/or challenges. Ultimately, the classes make for a grand total of 41 non-Hero, non-Power, non-Special Class, non-Special Agent towers in BTDI as opposed to BTD6's count of 20 (not including the three now two supposedly upcoming towers to BTD6). The Tertiary Class is part of the Downloadable League of Computers (DLC) expansion for BTDI. Below is a sample of a tower "infobox". Besides towers, BTDI additionally features Powers. Powers are special, often temporary or one-use utilities, such as Cash Drop, Time Stop, and Monkey Boost. Each tower in BTDI has three paths and six tiers, for a total of 18 upgrades per tower. The most powerful of a tower's upgrades are those of Tier VI (Six), and thus each Tier VI upgrade can only be beheld by one tower at all times. Towers also have a classification denoting their "sentience status" as either: * biological (monkeys, as well as other animal Special Agents such as bears, meerkats, squirrels, chipmunks, etc.) * mechanical (sentries, turrets, and machines) * ordnance/vehicle (greater artillery such as Mortar Monkey, Dartling Gunner, Bomb Shooter, and Dart Monkey's Spike-O-Pult, as well as vehicles such as boats, planes, helicopters, and tanks; often a monkey-artillery/vehicle combo) * structure (large buildings/structures such as Monkey Village, Banana Farm, Beacon Building, and Bloonsday Device, as well as the Sun Temple and the True Sun God) * cybernetic (certain "cyborgs" such as Robo Monkey and Boomerang Thrower's Bionic Boomerang) * other (either some certain inexplicably magical sentience of some sort or no sentience at all and serves as an auxiliary utility; i.e. Mad Snowman, Portable Lake, Pontoon, Obyn Greenfoot's totems) Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Primary Towers|Primary Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Secondary Towers|Secondary Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Tertiary Towers|Tertiary Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Military Towers|Military Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Magic Towers|Magic Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Support Towers|Support Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Special Towers|Special Towers Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Heroes|Heroes Note to self Stuff Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Ordinary Bloons|Ordinary Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Immunity Bloons|Immunity Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Passive Ability Bloons|Passive Ability Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Armored Bloons|Armored Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons|M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Special Properties|Special Properties Music (WIP) Trivia * The ability of the Purple Bloon from BTD6 is split into the ability of Orange Bloon (fiery immunity) and Absorption Bloon's ability (magic/energy and plasma immunity), and directly inherited by Butterfly Bloon. * Several towers are renamed in BTDI: ** Boomerang Monkey is renamed back to Boomerang Thrower. ** Wizard Monkey is renamed back to Monkey Apprentice. ** Alchemist is renamed to Alchemist Monkey. ** Druid is renamed to Druid Monkey. ** Monkey Beacon returns from BTD4 as the Beacon Building. * Supposed future joke sequel games: ** BTDII (Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation Improvised) ** BTDIII (Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation Improvised Ideally) Category:Games Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions